gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy
Mercy is a song featured in the episode Acafellas. It was sung by the members of Vocal Adrenaline during a practice. When Will Schuester stopped attending practices, the members of New Directions decided to hire Dakota Stanley, Vocal Adrenaline's choreographer. Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel and the three Cheerios went to the school where Vocal Adrenaline practiced. When they entered the auditorium, they witnessed a spectacular version of Mercy. It is originally sung by Duffy from her debut album Rockferry. Lyrics Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I love you (uh,uh) But I gotta stay true (uh,uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (uh,uh) I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (like you knew you would) I don't know what you do But you do it well I'm under your spell (got you under my spell) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) Now you think that I (uh,uh) Will be something on the side (uh,uh) But you got to understand That I need a man Who can take my hand, yes, I do I don't know what this is But you got me good Just like you knew you would (like you knew you would) I don't know what you do But you do it well I'm under your spell (got you under my spell) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah yeah yeah) I'm begging you for mercy Yes why won't you release me I'm begging you for mercy You got me begging You got me begging You got me begging Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Yes why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (yeah, yeah, yeah) Yes why won't you release me (yeah, yeah, yeah) Critical reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal praised Vocal Adrenaline's "Mercy" as "leg-splits-over-shoulders exciting". Charts Video- Mercy thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Singles Category:Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee Category:Music Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Carmel High School Category:Duffy Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline members